The Doctor vs Yoga
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: It is one shot about a grumpy Twelfth doctor whom is not liking being old but his carer, clara decides to help him


*Sidenote: this prompt is requested by waddiwais7 on tumblr

The Doctor vs Clara

Inside the TARDIS, The doctor was not having a good day his head hurt his body he ache he felt he was almost human he was in agony and personally anniy by everything and everyone even Clara she was looked like a ray of sunshine so happy and delighted to be with him but once Clara open her mouth and said,

"Good Morning, doctor, how are you my friend."

The word "friend"Clara came across her mouth in infuriated him he lost it, and screamed."

"I am in bloody hell! I am old with a young beautiful lady like yourself standing so giddy and happy. Here I am in agony I have not idea why?!"

He sits on chair placing his hands on his face hid his embarrassment. Clara feels so bad the doctor under a lot stress wanted to find his home him losing his livelihood he once had in the pervious doctor which she missed from time to time but she was with this doctor now and she need to help him relax and mediate get the whole agony of being old out of his mind.

Clara walked toward the doctor lean down in front him placing her hands on knees as he told her,

"I hate being old clara I miss the old lively regernations of myself why I can't be them? Why are with such an old fool like me Clara?"

"Doctor, I am with you because I am your carer and I am here now to take care of you. And I just had the thing to make you relax."

Doctor curious asks, "What did you have in mind?"

Clara stands in front of him smirks at him and order him to,

"Take your clothes and dress in to something more comfortable."

"Will do no such thing?"

"Yes, you will I am your carer, do as you are told now Doctor." Clara leaves him to change doctor rushes to her grabbing her arm, and demands,

"Where do you think you are going, Boss?"

"I am making myself comfortable to we doing yoga dressing like this can we?" Clara informs him lets go of his grasp and tells him,

"Will see you at swimming bay of TARDIS, doctor?"

Doctor doesn't argue nor says word to her as let's her go walking away from him. He sighs and begins to feel more relax already. He chuckles and smirks as he complates with the TARDIS,

"What does one where when doing yoga?" Hmm he starts undressing out his tight purple suit he is now completely naked and rushes to the TARDIS closet.

What the doctor doesn't know Clara was in closet half naked in her bra and panties searching her side of the closet for her running clothes but she had so many clothes she was having a hard time find them. Clara had the right side of the closet and doctor had the left The doctor enter the his side of the closet closing the door behind ensure Clara doesn't come Barges in while his naked. Clara heard the door closes she the doctor whistling "Kiss You" by one direction she wanted to giggle but she places her hand over her mouth.

Clara, she tries to ignore the whistling

But the doctor might be old but his hearing was still pretty good. After hearing tiny giggling from Clara. He couldn't help but curious what his career would be wearing to yoga or it could give a slight clue to what he should be wearing. So he tippy toed lean over to get a peak of Clara.

The doctor's hearts were racing when saw clara in just a dark bra and panties this was first for him in lifetime seeing a beautiful human half naked out of magnificent things he has seen all over universe by far this moment was the most memorable for the doctor. He watched Clara dress slowly in to tight sweatpants. And she was unhook her dress bra he turn as much he wanted to look he wouldn't for the sake of properity. At least now he knows what should be wearing for yoga. So rummages through his side of the closet and finds what he has been looking for. Clara can still the doctor's whistling she was curious to see what the clothes he had in mind for yoga. So she she tippy toes and takes a peak of the doctor's side of the closet and she got more than she bargain for.

She saw the doctor's buttocks

It made her heart bound of her chest she turns quickly and sneaks out the door and rushes out to the swimming bay of the TARDIS.

Clara was at the swimming bay wetting her thinking about another naked image of the doctor's butt circling her head over and over head. She remembers seeing the doctor naked for the first time she acted coy pretending it frighten her but it did excited her made pulse race and the same thing happen once again and she didn't want to shake it off.

The doctor enters the swimming sitting by the pool but he was on his was in her bra and panties he want the image out if want to concentrate during this yoga. Clara turns sees the doctor wearing a pure white T-short and black sweats pants. She also notice the doctor was acting weird she gets her out the water walks towards him and asks

"Ready doctor."

"Not just yet, clara be pal and slap me?"

Clara confused asks, while touching his arm. Doctor was bewitched and bewildered by the beauty of Clara he need to think of something else that is why he screamed,

"JUST BLOODY SLAP ME! Clara!"

With all her might she slaps the doctor right across the face and the slap lead him the topple he chuckles,

"Thank you, Clara, that is just want needed." The doctor pounces back on his feet smirks and he says,

"I'm ready bring on the yoga. Boss."

Clara was going to enjoy teaching the doctor yoga so she saids,

"Alright then doctor, now first and easiest pose is the meditation pose." She felt the doctor was not listening to her need hated and it made change her tone.

"Doctor! Sit on your bottom?!"

Doctor shocked but he does immediately what he was told.

Good boy,

Clara thought feeling like Christian Grey in fifty shades of grey she loved it bossing the doctor.

Still using her stern tone to the doctor instructing him to place his over top of either side of his legs. And she does the same position besides the doctor and instructs him.

"Now hand over top the your head straight then slowly bring your arms down placing your hands palms together down your chest while closing your eyes no talking and just think peace and calm thoughts."

Doctor tries to do best to what was instructed of him because of the pain in legs and ankles are overwhelming him and that until clara instructed

"Let go of the pain, doctor. By taking deep breaths."

He did as he was told then all of the stunned he calm and he was transported to scenery waves crashing doctor seagulls calling out flying though the sky. The doctor siting on a beach chair gazing upon the sun with sunglasses, bare chested with swim trunks on. He felt at peace for first time in his life and relaxed then he felt someone rub his shoulders whisper in his ear while nibbling it.

"Are you now, relaxed Doctor."

It was Clara because of his carer he felt something haven't felt since River and Rose he felt the warmth and love in his hearts and his hearts were calling him to do something about those renew found feelings he grabs her arms pulls her into his lap strokes a piece hair behind her ear.

He leans in for the first he want to do in long was kiss not the hand nor the cheek but kiss her on the lips. It was soft and sweet feeling Clara intoxicated after the parted lips doctor opens his eyes and see that kiss had really happen by the TARDIS pool

Doctor tells, "So it wasn't a dream, then?"

Clara whisper still overwhelmed by the kiss says, "What was a dream?"

Doctor smirks, "You, Clara, you are my dream come true."

Clara was near tears of joy she wanted this for so long. She couldn't control herself any longer and she kisses with more passion and love in her heart. After the kiss, clara could not have imaged the doctor a famous line of Christian Grey himself,

"Clara, what are you doing to me?"

Clara couldn't resist and answer,

"Makes your hearts race." Clara giggles as the doctor chuckles with her.

Doctor looks at her and looks at the pool. Then the doctor got an idea since she was already on his lap. He pulls out carrying her like groom on his wedding day. He reaches the end pool whisks her and throws her into the pool.

Clara screams as she landed into the pool. Doctor laughs

Clara screams

"You think this is funny."

"Very" doctor says while he is still laughing

Clara said,

"Come in this pool with me." She winks at him.

"Right on, Boss."

Without no hesitation he takes off his white T-shirt. Clara watches and eyes on his chest which for someone like his age his chest was astonished sight. Then doctor jumps in pool and the doctor and clara ended their yoga session but horse playing in the pool while making out ;)

The End


End file.
